Brick By Boring Brick
by DennisDaMenace
Summary: REPOSTED AS A ONESHOT - "Keep your feet on the ground. When your head's in the clouds." /Kirsty C. Mentions of domestic abuse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Casualty or Paramore's _Brick by Boring Brick._**

**_REPOSTED AS A ONESHOT - 01-08-2012_**

**A/N: This is set about one week before Warren falls down the stairs. So, on with the story :)**

* * *

_She lives in a fairy tale__  
__Somewhere too far for us to find_  
_Forgotten the taste and smell_  
_Of the world that she's left behind_  
_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_  
_The angles were all wrong now_  
_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_  
_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

* * *

**KirstyPOV**

"- And in other news; the terror still strikes over Norway, where at least 76 people died in an attack July 22 that started with a bomb blast in the capital Oslo and continued-" the T.V presenter fell silent as I switched the set off.

I raised one hand to my head and took a deep breath of relief. I was relieved that I didn't have to ask Adam to treat it. Warren had another violent turn last night, smashing a vase and several photographs.

My head turned to survey the damage, my eyes glancing all around the room. They stopped abruptly at the clock, which read: 08:15. My shift started at 8.

Damn.

I ran up the stairs, darted into mine and Warren's bedroom, and reached inside the wardrobe for a jacket and my bag. I then moved to the chest of drawers, to find a long-sleeved, blue shirt. I pulled it on, hoping that it didn't need ironing, and that it would hide the bruises and cuts which Warren gave to me last night.

I looked behind me, seeing Warren sleeping, the duvet sprawled everywhere, and he must've not been able to sleep... I picked up my bag and crossed the short space of the room to the door.

Pulling the bedroom door to a close, I crossed the landing to Nita's room. Pushing the door open slightly, I found an empty bed. I looked around her room; assumed that she must either be in the bathroom or downstairs and closed this door as silently I had done the previous.

Walking down the stairs, even quieter now, I opened the front door, said a silent goodbye to Nita, and set off for another day at the Holby ED.

* * *

_So one day he found her crying_  
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_  
_Her prince finally came to save her_  
_And the rest you can figure out_  
_But it was a trick_  
_And the clock struck 12_  
_Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_  
_or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

* * *

Mads, Jay and Ruth were among few of the doctors and nurses who were running around the reception, trying to find files and documents of their patients.

I walked into the staffroom to change into my scrubs, where I found Adam asleep on the sofa.

"Ha," I laughed to myself. Typical Adam; falling asleep on the job. He's also not very patient...

I tried to open my locker as quietly as possible, but it seems he's not a very heavy sleeper.

"I'm up... I'm up!" he said, darting his eyes open and looking around, frantically.

"Calm down, it's only me!" I said, laughing at him.

He got up off the sofa, stretched and came over to me. "Hey, you're late!" he said.

"I know, so shut up. Tess is already after my blood! You're lucky I don't tell her about Mr. Sleepy-Bones here!" I retaliated.

"No-," he said, but I put my finger to my lips, signalling for him to be silent.

Jay and Lenny walked past the window; I had an idea.

"Get behind the door; I'll go behind the lockers. Jump out when I do!" I whispered, shoving Adam behind the door.

"-I mean, come on, that was a foul; don't you think?" Lenny said as soon as he walked through the door.

"Sure, sure. Want a cuppa-" he said, but was put off by me and Adam jumping out at them.

"Gotcha!" I shouted, both Jay and Lenny yelled out at the same time.

"Aahhh!"

"You guys crack me up!" Adam laughed, and we were both splitting out sides laughing.

"Not funny!" Jay defended himself and Lenny, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

But, the fun moment never lasts forever. Tess popped her head around the door to see what all the commotion was about.

"Kirsty, I've been looking all over for you! Adam, Jay you're in CDU. Lenny, RESUS. Kirsty, this is the fourth time you've been late this month! You're in cubicles with Zoe," she said, and took no notice of my facial expressions.

"Today would be nice people!" she said, clapping her hands.

"Must she secretly hate me?" I whispered into Adam's ear, once Tess had gone, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I bet she's even got a dart-board with yours and Jay's faces on it in her wardrobe at home!"

* * *

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
_Because your real life is tragic_  
_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

* * *

Since Tess had banished me to cubicles, life was exceedingly lonely.

Mads was in RESUS along with Lenny, Ruth, and Dylan.

Zoe, however, was with me. Surprisingly, we didn't have very many patients. People with: broken bones, a few hangovers, one druggie, and a smoker.

I and Zoe managed to get the druggie, the smoker and the people with hangovers out of the doors pretty quickly. The people with broken bones were sent up for x-rays, plastered up and then sent on their way with a course of antibiotics and pain relief.

I was now in the staffroom along with Zoe, who decided that we should have our break now, because we'd cleared all the cubicles.

I was sat on the worn sofa, sipping a strong coffee, and Zoe was trying to get the kettle to work.

"Try pulling the plug out by the wall, then putting it back in again," I suggested, and Zoe acknowledged it with a nod.

"Yep, I've tried that once, Kirst, but..." she said, and decided to whack the kettle, and waited to see if it would make any difference.

I laughed, "Come here, shift," I said, and fiddled around with the button.

There was a spark, and the kettle sort of 'died'.

"Christ!" Zoe cried, as we both jumped back. She knocked a mug off the counter and it landed on my foot.

"Sorry," she gasped, but I shook my head, massaging my injured limb.

"Alright now, no broken bones..." I said, shaking my foot and putting my weight on it.

"Good, why did it spark?" she asked, quizzically.

"How the hell do you think I know? I've no idea," I said, running a hand through my hair and letting it fall to my side again.

I sighed, and rubbed my arm where a new bruise seemed to be forming.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked, pulling up the sleeve of my shirt to inspect the bruising, and she looked at me.

"What happened?"

"I... I fell and hit my... hit my arm on the... err..." I stammered, trying to fit the words together. I hated lying to my friends - but to protect myself and Nita, I'd have to...

* * *

_Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark_  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel_  
_We'll dig a deep hole_  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

* * *

**A/N: I might have left that one on a little cliff-hanger, I dunno... but I'm gonna post the next one soon...**

**Review?**

**DennisDaMenace x**


End file.
